Te encontraré, sea en esta vida o en otra
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Todo comenzó con el estallido de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era algo inevitable a esas alturas, pero Adam mantenía una pequeña esperanza por su amiga de toda la vida Mara. Todos los días despertaba en vilo a que al día siguiente su amiga y su familia no hubieran desaparecido por sospechas infundadas de los nazis. Alemania no era un lugar seguro para ella y debía ponerla a salvo...


_Año 1939_

Esas eran las únicas palabras de la primera página cuando comenzó a leer. Grande era su curiosidad, pues estaba escrito a mano, con buena letra y parecía muy bien tratado y conservado a pesar de los años que podría tener. No pudo resistirse a tomarlo al recordar por las clases de esa semana que ese año fue precisamente en el que comenzó la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

"¿Acaso se trata de un diario de alguien que vivió aquella guerra?" Pensó el rubio una vez con la libreta de cubierta de curo y hojas amarillentas se encerró en su cuarto, tendiéndose en la cama y se dispuso a pasar la siguiente página y comenzar su nueva lectura. Tendría toda la tarde para él, puesto que su padre había salido a un viaje; Nathalie estaba haciendo unos mandados fuera de casa y Plagg estaba dormido en un cojín sobre su escritorio tras pegarse una comilona de queso Camembert él solito.

" _La tensión era algo palpable en el ambiente. Padre no dejaba de escuchar la radio constantemente a la espera de buenas noticias…pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que no llegarían. La guerra fue algo inminente. El uno de septiembre se hizo oficial el estallido de la guerra y Alemania, bajo el mandato de Adolf Hitler, ya no me parecía un lugar tan seguro o bueno donde vivir._

 _Mi padre era un hombre de negocios precavido ante todo y tenía buenos contactos. Eso nos salvó en más de un apuro pues, al no querer mostrarse muy partícipe en las actividades colectivas gestionadas por el ya único partido que gobernaba o más bien, el único bando en esta guerra para nosotros (pues la aposición ya de por sí suponía traición) en Alemania, llevaba a que tanto a nosotros como a cualquiera que se mostrara ciertamente reticente fuera objetivo de investigación y sospecha contra el régimen._

 _A pesar de las discrepancias por negocios o pensamiento que pudiera tener mi padre con algunos de sus colegas, precisamente militares y hombres de alto rango cercanos al führer, era un hombre destacado por el rango de nuestra familia y por los honores que años atrás obtuvo mi padre cuando estuvo en el ejército._

 _Y lo único que me estaba salvando a mí de participar en la guerra, aun quisiera o no, eran mis habilidades intelectuales. Era considerado por muchos a pesar de mi corta edad "un chico prodigio". Había asistido a algunas fiestas de la alta sociedad por negocios de mi padre y mis dotes al piano sorprendían a mucho. A esto se le sumaba que gracias a la extremada preocupación de mi padre por mi educación era de los únicos individuos de mi entorno que pudiera hablar más de cinco idiomas y eso me había hecho en más de una reunión de mi padre y de otro de sus colaboradores, como favor, de hacer de traductor o de intérprete. Uno de los "amigos" de mi padre, muy cercano al entorno de Hitler, en una de esas tantas reuniones me echó el ojo, y desde entonces se ha convertido, por explicarlo de alguna manera, en mi mecenas; cosa que no era nada más que beneficioso para mi padre, cuya ambición lo cegó con el paso de los años._

 _Mis intereses siempre fueron otros, pero las circunstancias y la época en la que me tocaron vivir me lo impidieron. La única con la que podía ser yo mismo era Mara. La conozco desde que mi difunta madre falleció al cumplir yo los tres años. La madre de Mara fue contratada por mi padre y se convirtió en mi nodriza. Mara, que tenía la misma edad que yo, se la pasaba todas las tardes que venía con su madre jugando conmigo y así, desde entonces crecimos juntos prácticamente como hermanos. Sé que mi padre nunca vio con buenos ojos que fuéramos tan cercanos pero, ante la falta de socialización que tenía (pues desde lo de mi madre, no me dejaba salir de casa excepto para o imprescindible) y la falta del calor de un hogar o una familia (pues él pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa), con el tiempo se acostumbró el también a considerar a la joven azabache y a su madre como parte de la familia._

 _Me podía pasar horas y horas encerrado en mi habitación con Mara y siempre perdería la noción del tiempo junto a ella. Para con todo el mundo de paredes para fuera era un chico tímido y educado. En palabras de mi padre, sería "el chico ejemplar". Pero de paredes para dentro, con Mara, era extrovertido, bromista y me encantaba molestarla y ver las diferentes caras de molestia o enfado que ponía cuando era incapaz de superarme en una guerra de palabras y cuando intentaba mostrarse en algo más inteligente o astuta que yo o cuando se reía de mis bromas malas. Ella de alguna manera con su optimismo y su alegría fue la que llenó el vacío que dejo mi madre en casa._

 _Mi primera y última preocupación al estallar la guerra fueron Mara y su familia. Yo sabía que estaba en una buena posición neutra y que no me vería afectado por el conflicto…pero sabía que la situación de Mara no era así._

 _Su padre tenía una pequeña tienda de artesanía. Su edad y una enfermedad le impidieron seguir mucho más adelante con el negocio a pesar de que en ocasiones Mara me contó que le ayudaba en casa tanto como podía y también su madre cuando llegaba de trabajar en su hogar. Quería ayudar, pero me veía con las manos atadas y siempre que podía o me proponía intentarlo ella me frenada, diciéndome que todo estaba bien y que saldrían adelante. En aquellos momentos lo único que quería era abrazarla y confortarla tanto como pudiera o ella me dejara, pues sabía que siempre ante mí se mostraba con una sonrisa, pero a mis espaldas su angustia y preocupación por su familia la abrumaban._

 _Sus padres y ella eran una familia humilde, pero con orígenes extranjeros…y eso es lo que más les preocupaba ya que, ante la más mínima sospecha…podrían llegar los oficiales a su hogar y sería ya el fin para ellos. No hacía falta hablarlo. Todos sabían la verdad sobre "los paseíllos" que se daban en las noches y el destino y final de quienes los realizaban…y cada día yo me levanto con el alma en vilo esperando que tanto ella como su madre entren por la puerta de nuestra mansión para asegurarme de que siguen a salvo…para asegurarme de que mi corazón y mi vida entera no se han ido con ellas durante la noche anterior._

 _Año 1940_

 _Alemania invadió Polonia, comenzando así la guerra el año anterior. Ya habían caído Dinamarca, Noruega, Bélgica y Holanda, y la próxima sería Francia, con destino a la capital francesa, precisamente, el que sería mi destino._

 _A pesar de tener la gran ventaja de tener como "mecenas" a uno de los grandes dignatarios, mi padre se vio obligado a dejar a su "preciado hijo" marchar al frente para mostrar su "lealtad" al régimen. Nunca fue capaz de revelarme que también le otorgaron una gran suma de dinero por si se daba el caso de que me ocurriera algo al frente a modo compensación por la pérdida. Lo que tampoco supo él es que yo escuché toda la conversación y el intercambio tras la puerta de su despacho y que yo ya tenía mis planes._

 _El padre de Mara había muerto. La tarde en la que ocurrió llegó a mi casa corriendo y entró a mi habitación sin pensarlo, abrazándome y llorando en mis brazos como nunca lo hubo hecho para no hacerme sentir mal. No hubo remedio para sanarlo. Era terminal y Mara y su madre lo sabían. Por eso querían esperar esos últimos meses en Berlín una vez estalló la guerra para darle al hombre el descanso que se merecía._

 _Ha escondidas de Mara, planee con su madre una salida segura de Berlín que las llevaría directamente a Estados Unidos, el único lugar dónde podía asegurarme que estarían a salvo. Tuve que cobrarme un pequeño favor que me debía un amigo mío que ya residía allí desde antes de que comenzará toda esta guerra. Nico era buena gente y sabía que cuidaría de ellas hasta que pudiera reunirme con ellos allí. Asistiría al servicio y me las apañaría para escapar, unirme al otro bando de incógnito o viajar a Estados Unidos…o eso es lo que les hice creer a las dos mujeres. No tenía claro si regresaría del frente y si sobrevivía, no sabía hasta cuanto tiempo me dejarían vivir considerando la crueldad que se daba en esos conflictos a los enemigos o traidores…pero al menos tendría la tranquilidad de que las personas que me importaban en la vida y que me habían hecho ser quien soy estuvieran a salvo._

 _A los dos días de la muerte del padre de Mara todo estaba listo para que ellas se fueran de la ciudad y justo al día siguiente yo también partiría con destino a Francia. Mi padre me ayudó a elaborar todo lo necesario para la salida segura de ambas mujeres y me garantizó su seguridad siempre y cuando marchase al frente y cuanto más pronto posible mejor. Aunque lo hubiera querido, no tenía escapatoria. La madre de Mara sabía de mi marcha al día siguiente pues lo había preparado todo con ella, pero ninguno quiso confesárselo a Mara por miedo a que se arrepintiera a último momento de marcharse y dejarme ir a mí al frente. Sabíamos que se negaría a que yo fuera porque yo era el primero que muchas veces le había confesado que no quería ser parte de todo aquello que se daba en un campo de batalla. Su madre me prometió que la cuidaría y yo me quedé un poco más tranquilo una vez las vi marcharse en el auto que fue a recogerlas frente a la mansión._

 _Mara a pesar de todo se mostraba reacia a querer marcharse de la ciudad que la vio crecer por tantos años a pesar del peligro que sabía seguían corriendo ambas al permanecer más tiempo allí. Le hice prometer que no se preocupara por nada ni por mí tampoco. A modo de falsa promesa para darle un poco de esperanza le prometí que una vez acabase la guerra que iría a buscarla a Estados Unidos y la llevaría a hacer el viaje por el mundo con el que tanto había fantaseado desde que éramos niños…le prometí que donde quiera que estuviera…la encontraría. Con unas pequeñas lágrimas escurridizas escapándose de nuestros ojos por la despedida, le solté las manos que agarré fuertemente antes y despidiéndome mentalmente de ella y de sus brillantes ojos azul cielo por último vez para siempre. Era imposible que pudiera regresar…no vivo…al menos…ella sería feliz, y viviría la vida que yo no pude._

 _Fue grande mi sorpresa cuando el coche unos segundos después de arrancar, frenó en la esquina de la calle antes de desaparecer y vi a una joven peliazul echa un mar de lágrimas corriendo de vuelta hacia mí. Antes de poder preguntarle algo o calmarla, me abrazó fuertemente provocando que casi nos cayéramos a la acera. Era de madrugada así que prácticamente estábamos solos en la calle. La sentí temblar entre mis brazos y me maldecí por dentro por mentirle para salvarla y no contarle la verdad. Pero todo dolor y pesar desapareció por un instante y a la vez después aumentó cuando me susurró aquellas palabras al oído:_

 _-Ádam Miller, te amo._

 _Las lágrimas que creí pude retener al despedirme de ella no pudieron ser más retenidas. La abracé fuertemente entre mis brazos como pensé que nunca volvería a hacerlo. Todos esos años con ella, tantos recuerdos, tantas risas, tantas sonrisas…tantos momentos felices que no querían que acabaran así como así. Si eso fue lo que sintió mi padre al perder al mi madre, no me quería imaginar el dolor inmenso de pasar tantos años sin ella y seguir estando vivo. Sin poder retenerme más y ante la incertidumbre de lo que me deparaba en el futuro quería por lo menos estar satisfecho de todo lo que viví y no arrepentirme de nada. La aparté un poco de mí, quién tenía la cabeza escondida en el hueco de mi hombro, apreté mi agarre en sus hombros y apoyé mi frente en la suya inclinando un poco mi rostro hacia ella. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban en el rostro del otro y azul cielo y verde esmeralda se fundieron en uno._

 _-Te amo. Te amo. Te amo como nadie lo hará Mara Durán y quiero que se te grabe eso en la cabeza, ¿me has oído?_

 _Sentí en mi frente como asentía levemente y su respiración se calmaba un poco tras la repentina carrera y lo hipidos de llorar antes. Le acaricie el rostro sintiendo su dulce piel al tacto y sin pensarlo, al poco nuestros labios se rozaron, creando un dulce y delicado beso que quedó grabado en mi memoria para la eternidad. Fue breve, pero tan cálido y suave que aún tras separarnos sentía la sensación de sus labios posados en los míos. Ella tras el beso abrió los ojos con la sonrisa más radiante que me hubiera imaginado…como si todo lo que estuviéramos viviendo no fuera más que un sueño. Me acarició esta vez ella el rostro colocándome bien el flequillo rubio rebelde y con una mano posada levemente en mi mejilla se acercó por última vez a mi rostro de puntitas y me susurró al oído:_

 _-Te prometo que te esperaré toda mi vida, y si es necesario también te esperaré en todas y cada una de mis vidas hasta que te encuentre._

 _Aquellas palabras no conmovieron pero a la vez me confundieron. Nunca supe lo que quiso decir al final con aquella última frase, aunque muchas veces sospeché que ella verdaderamente sabía que marcharía a la guerra. Con una leve sonrisa y aun aguantando las lágrimas me beso en la mejilla y se marchó de nuevo corriendo hacia el coche, dejando tras de sí una estela con mi alma que se iba con ella y que me quedé contemplando hasta horas más tarde. Es irónico que el mismo día en el que le confesé mis sentimientos a la mujer que amaba también fuera el día en que la perdí…pero más irónico era que el mismo día en el que ocurrían ambas cosas cayera en el día de San Valentín._

 _Año 1945_

 _La guerra por fin acabó y desde aquel San Valentín hace cinco años mi vida ha cambiado por completo. Al marcharme de mi hogar no me despedí de mi padre. Cruzamos miradas y atravesé la puerta para montarme en la camioneta que recogía a los nuevos reclutas. Ambos sentíamos que de habernos despedido, todo se hubiera sentido vacío._

 _El traslado fue normal. Me sentía tranquilo y en paz. A pesar de que dejaba mi hogar atrás, sabía que ese verdaderamente no era "mi hogar", puesto que el verdadero habría de estar ya de camino a Estados Unidos…a salvo. La única pertenencia que llevé conmigo fue un relicario de mi madre y en él guardé una fotografía de Mara que su madre me ofreció con pesar y disimuladamente el día antes de partir ellas. Era lo único que me hacía mantener los pies en la tierra y despierto. A pesar que era irreal pensar en sobrevivir, en mí residía una leve esperanza y optimismo, como el que siempre ella me contagiaba, cuando veía la fotografía del colgante que llevaba siempre alrededor de mi cuello bajo las ropas._

 _Todos a mi alrededor o portaban el mismo aire que yo de pesadez o se mostraban optimistas ante una victoria segura. Los alemanes no solo se estaban decantando en esos momentos con invadir Francia, sino que también se habían propuesto a aplastar a la unión soviético como si el clima y la extensión de sus dominios no los intimidara. "¡Qué pena por su ceguedad terca!" pienso ahora ante aquello con ironía._

 _Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino pensé que me tocaría lo peor, el frente. Pero parecía que la suerte me acompañaba y me trasladaron a enfermería. Mi historial y mis estudios pareció que convenció a los oficiales de trasladarme allí para manejar los documentos que el doctor de guardia, Alfred, no podía manejar mientras atendía a los pacientes. Mi trabajo era eficaz y al primero al que le sorprendió fue al mismo médico, que en los momentos libres me enseñó los remedios y las nociones básicas en la enfermería. Según él "Ya sea en la guerra o en la vida, todo conocimiento es útil" y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, pues gracias a mis estudios había tenido la suerte de caer en aquel lugar y con un poco de suerte puede que pudiera librarme sin complicaciones del ejército._

 _Entablé una buena amistad con Alfred, la única persona con la que me hablé durante toda mi estancia en aquel campamento. Era un hombre bajo, de complexión delgada y con ciertos años, pero era la persona más sabia con la que había tratado nunca. En más de una ocasión le pregunté porque seguía en el ejército si ya podía retirarse y estar con sus seres queridos. Pero siempre me evitó la pregunta hasta que unos días antes de verlo por última vez, me dijo "No tengo nadie que me espere cuando salga de aquí y mi única vocación hasta que me muera es ayudar a los demás, sean aliados o enemigos. Todas las personas cuentan. Todos a la hora de la vida y la muerte somos iguales. No deberías de existir diferencias entre unos y otros"._

 _A los escasos días por la radio todos escuchamos las alarmas ante el contraataque del otro bando en la guerra. Algunas filas ya habían caído y pronto Francia volvería a ser tomada gracias al apoyo de su bando, conformado ahora tanto por ese país como por Reino Unido, Estados Unidos y Rusia. Todos comenzaron la retirada pero antes de siquiera empezar a empacar algo o dirigirme a la tienda alguien me agarró del brazo y me llevó a otro lugar…la enfermería. Alfred me miraba serio e intentaba calmarme. Yo estaba tenso escuchando perfectamente los gritos de alerta y presura de los demás fuera, pues si cualquiera del bando enemigo nos atrapaba, no seríamos tratados precisamente con "delicadeza"._

 _-Esta es tu oportunidad de escapar Ádam._

 _-Alfred, le respeto mucho, pero este no es el mejor momento para hablar, ¿a qué se refiere?_

 _-¿Quieres volver a encontrarte con ella sí o no?_

 _Sus palabras hicieron que olvidara lo que había alrededor y me fijara en lo que me extendía en una mano, una caja pequeña negra con cierta decoración rojiza. Muchas veces le hablé de Mara y de mi deseo de volver a reencontrarme con ella. Eso explicaba por qué me la mencionó pero en ese momento estaba demasiado confuso como para unir cabos y ver la relación entre la caja y lo que quería decirme._

 _-Hay demasiada confusión ahora. Este es tu momento de escapar, librarte del ejército y huir a donde quieras ir. Nadie se dará cuenta de que no estás y no se preocuparán por tu ausencia. Todos están demasiado preocupados por sobrevivir que por ayudar o asegurar el orden. Toma mi automóvil. Está en la parte de atrás.Y dirígete hacia la capital sin parar.- Dijo dándome la caja, depositándola en mis manos junto con una nota y cerrar mis manos entorno a ella.-Una vez allí, dirígete a esta dirección. Entonces estarás a salvo y solo el resto correrá por tu cuenta y de lo que tú decidas hacer con tu vida. Solo recuerda esto Ádam, "un don conlleva una responsabilidad; no te frenes ante nada ni ante nadie y sigue tu propio hilo rojo del destino"…_

 _-Pero Al.._

 _Un estruendo en la puerta del lugar se escuchó he hizo que el miedo, la tensión y la adrenalina me nublarán la razón._

 _-¡Márchate! ¡Protege la joya!- Me gritó tras empujarme a un armario blindado y cerrando ese conmigo dentro. Quise gritar su nombre desesperado porque me abriera, pero el sonido de una ametralladora me taponó los oídos y me retumbó en la cabeza. Me apoyé sobre la superficie del interior del lugar, fría al tacto y contuvo los gemidos de dolor y tristeza sin ser capaz de frenar las lágrimas que derramé por lo que me parecieron horas encerrado en aquel lugar. Mientras inspeccionaban el lugar, permanecí en estado vegetativo, incapaz de reaccionar ante todo lo ocurrido y querer imaginarme quién estaba derrumbado frente a "mi jaula" por salvar mi vida a cambio de la suya. No sé cuándo fue que reaccione pero al recobrar un poco el sentido sentí un escalofrío. La luz del sol ya no se colaba por las rendijas del armario en donde estaba y que cuya función principal iba a ser como cubículo de protección en caso de bomba en el lugar. Era por eso, por su apenas visibilidad y por su nula accesibilidad que no me habían descubierto durante el registro. Al mover los dedos entumecidos palpé la caja y la nota aún entre mis dedos._

 _Desde el momento en el que la abrí la caja supe que todo cambiaría. Aunque conocí a Plagg en una situación extrema, se mostró muy comprensivo y dolido por todo lo que pasé. El kwami que podía atravesar superficies me abrió la puerta y me advirtió en todo momento si el lugar estaba despejado o no para retirarme siendo lo más cauto posible. Sentí un gran alivio al no ver el cuerpo del anciano en el lugar tras salir, pero también un gran pesar por no poder despedirme de él como lo hubiera deseado y darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí._

 _Hice todo lo que me mandó Alfred. En la nota me indicaba la dirección de un piso franco con documentación para así poder pasar desapercibido sin problema alguno. Gracias a él y a Plagg comencé a tener una nueva vida. Durante nuestro trayecto el kwami me explicó pacientemente todo lo que tenía que ver con los miraculous, su origen y sobre otros que habían sido portadores del anillo de Cat Noir como yo lo era ahora. Sabía que a pesar de tener una nueva identidad, no podría permanecer durante mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y toda persona con la que pudiera contactar a esas alturas era casi imposible que pudieran ayudarme a salir de Europa y más con el fin de la guerra inminente._

 _Prometiéndome a mí mismo ayudar a los demás como lo hizo Alfred como médico durante sus años de servicio, viaje durante cierto tiempo buscando un lugar provisional donde asentarme y ayudé a todo el que pude siendo Cat Noir. Siempre intentaba actuar bajo el manto oscuro de la noche para evitar altercados pues aún fuesen soldados aliados o nazis lo que me encontrara, debía ser precavido pues no quería provocar ningún altercado. Durante el último año de la guerra me desplacé por tantos lugares que perdí la noción del tiempo: Francia, Bélgica, Alemania, Polonia…En una ocasión quise liberar en Polonia a algunos niños judíos que iban a ser trasladados a Auschwitz. Para mi desgracia solo pude ayudar a escapar a una pareja de hermanos en aquel momento, aunque para mi gran alegría, ellos en compensación por haberles ayudado y queriendo ayudar a otros en el lugar me dieron cierta información adicional sobre el recinto que me fue muy útil más adelante. Me aseguré de mandar a los dos chicos a un lugar seguro y di un chivatazo al bando aliado sobre lo que ocurría en aquella zona. Al poco tiempo Asuchwitz fue historia y nadie supo que la noche en la que desmantelaron el recinto Cat Noir ayudó al bando aliado a librarse de algunos soldados. Los dos chicos a los que salvé entonces, Isaac y María, me agradecieron por todo lo que hice por ellos, haciéndome sentir satisfecho y honrado, pues no solo estaba ayudando a otros de alguna mínima manera en aquel conflicto, sino que estaba conociéndome más a mí mismo y estaba haciendo honor al recuerdo de Alfred. Me prometieron guardar el secreto de la existencia de Cat Noir hasta que llegara el momento idóneo de revelarlo al mundo algún día._

 _Además de realizar mi labor como Cat Noir, con el tiempo conseguí hacerme con un trabajo bastante conveniente para mi doble identidad heroica. Realizaba envíos y pedidos a larga y corta distancia, es decir, era como el mensajero en tiempos de guerra. Parte de mis ganancias se iban en alimentar a Plagg con su "amado queso camembert" que con el paso de los años odie cada vez más hasta hacerme inmune a ese apestoso olor. Intentaba gastar lo mínimo posible para estancia pues había noches en las que ni dormía siendo Cat y la restante gran parte de mis ahorros fue destinada a una hucha para poder viajar a América una vez pasada la guerra en 1945._

 _Año 1946_

 _No sabía que habría sido de ella, de su madre o de mi amigo Nico, pero estaba deseando llegar. Contaba los días para poder viajar y comprobarlo por mí mismo. A pesar de mis ansias por partir también sentía que tenía ahora una responsabilidad en este otro lado del océano como héroe, pero Plagg me dijo que tenía otro deber como héroe en América. Según el kwami de la mala suerte, antes de entregarme el miraculous del gato, Alfred entregó tiempo atrás el miraculous complementario al mío, el miraculous de la buena suerte…el de Ladybug._

 _Aprovechando mi viaje al otro continente habría de buscarla y contarle todo lo sucedido en Europa y sobre lo que le ocurrió al guardián. La travesía en barco fue tranquila; mis pensamientos todo lo contrario. Desde el día en que ellas se marcharon me grabé a fuego la dirección de mi amigo en la ciudad de Nueva York. La metrópoli era tan grande y era tanto el tráfico de gente y mercancía en el puerto que en un principio me perdí. Acostumbrado a estar escuchando la radio constantemente por buenas o malas noticias durante tantos años en la guerra, al llegar también seguí con la costumbre. Había llegado a mi destino prácticamente al anochecer por lo que aprovechando el horario de mi llegada me transformé e intenté trasladarme de un edificio a otro para acortar distancia y conocer más a fondo la ciudad en la que esperaba me depararan solo cosas buenas tras el horror que dejé atrás al otro lado del océano atlántico. Se me dificultó bastante desplazarme entre tantos edificios de gran envergadura y con una diferencia clara de altura. Un despiste en cualquier instante hubiera supuesto una muerte rápida por la gran caída que suponía caer desde alguno de esos rascacielos. Pero la verdad es que todo el riesgo y adrenalina era compensado cuando podías ver las increíbles vistas de la ciudad desde el Empire State._

 _Lo único que sabía sobre Ladybug era a través de los rumores que había sentido en la radio durante mi travesía. Nadie la había podido captar de frente, pero sabían que aparecía en escena cuando la veían saltando entre los edificios dejando tras de sí una estela escarlata. Aquella noche tan pacífica y prometedora ante lo que creía que se me avecinaba fue una también de las más reveladoras en mi vida y llena de emociones. Aún en lo alto del emblemático edificio y sentado sentí una presencia tras de mí. No sentía que fuera una presencia negativa así que decidí girarme tranquilamente con los brazos en alto para no alterar a mi observador…después de todo…no todos los días se podía ver a un chico vestido de gato con más cara en uno de los edificios más altos del mundo. Pero lo mismo que los tenía alzados, cuando me giré, los bajé como un peso de plomo, con los ojos abiertos e incrédulos e inconscientemente soltando una exclamación de asombro que se escapó de mis labios._

 _La joven frente a mí tenía una melena corta azabache y ondulada que con el viento se movía libremente. La pude identificar claramente por el traje rojo con motas negras que llevaba puesto. Lo que más me llamó la atención de la joven frente a mí fueron sus ojos; unos ojos penetrantes y profundos que parecían atravesarte el alma con su hipnótico color azul cielo. Estos chocaron con los míos, verde esmeralda, alterados por los rasgos del miraculous del gato negro y que me aportaban una mirada tan felina que había llegado a asustar a más de uno de los que se hubieran cruzado en mi camino años atrás._

 _Sentí que mi alma se recomponía después de años atrás haberse marchado tras aquel automóvil por la esquina de mi hogar…junto a aquella joven a la que juré volver a encontrar algún día. ¿Quién me iba a decir que la volvería a encontrar siendo una heroína y viviendo las aventuras que siempre deseo tener?_

 _Aquella noche una pequeña sonrisa confidente se escapó por parte de los dos. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle y tantas que preguntarle…pero me vi frenado cuando ella, tal y como la primera vez que lo hicimos, se lanzó hacia mí y me besó como años atrás hubiéramos haberlo hecho…sin restricciones, sin miedos, sin tristezas…_

 _El hilo rojo del destino nos mantuvo unidos. Desde ese día hasta hoy y hasta el día que me muera me aseguraré de que ese hilo rojo nunca se rompa…porque siempre la encontraría…sea quién sea…ya sea en esta vida o en otra…_

 _Adam Miller 14/02/1946_

Una vez terminó su lectura, Adrien seguía aún intentando recopilar toda información de la que era capaz. Hoy tras uno de los descansos en la sesión de fotos de aquel día, se encontró con un anciano intentando cruzar la calle. El destino quiso que Adrien estuviera allí y pudiera agarrarle del brazo a tiempo, pues de no ser así el hombre que había tropezado con su bastón hubiera sido llevado por adelante por un deportivo, seguramente de alguien sin cuidado alguno. El hombre se sintió muy agradecido por la ayuda y en compensación le regalo esa libreta. Adrien rechazó la ofrenda sin apenas mirarla al principio por cortesía, pero al final por la insistencia del anciano accedió y tras esto el hombre se marchó. No fue hasta rato después de marcharse que Adrien reaccionó al ver la libreta en su mano. Tras estar un rato pensándolo se preguntó de dónde conocía a ese hombre, pues su rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar. Fue el mismo hombre al que ayudó el primer día de escuela; el mismo día en el que recibió su miraculous… ¿Sería ironía del destino que aquella libreta guardase una historia sobre uno de los antiguos portadores del miraculous de la mala suerte?

Según sus propias deducciones por las fechas, esos portadores podrían haber silo incluso los últimos portadores de las joyas antes que él y la actual Ladybug. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver aquel buen anciano con los miraculous? ¿Cómo es que tenía esa libreta en su poder? Y si era suya… ¿por qué se la entregó?

Eran tantas las preguntas en su cabeza que no podía responderse a ninguna. Resultaba irónico que precisamente ayer se hubiera celebrado San Valentín. Aún no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido con Dark Cupid, pero se aseguraría de preguntarle a su Lady qué fue lo que pasó la próxima vez que la viera. Aunque…también dudaba en sí debía preguntarle o no por la nota en forma de corazón respondiendo a su poema.

Estaba convencido de los sentimientos que profesaba hacia ella y tras leer esa historia de su antecesor, ahora estaba convencido que a él también le unía un hilo rojo del destino a su lady. Solo debía de encontrarlo. Para _Adam Miller_ su amor siempre estuvo junto a él a pesar de la distancia. Para él puede que Ladybug estuviera lejos, pero podía ser que su identidad civil no lo estuviera tanto. Si no era así, ¿cómo habría sabido de la carta que escribió para ella? Solo debía de estar más atento. Después de todo, para _Adam_ el amor de su vida fue la persona que estuvo siempre a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. ¿No podría suceder lo mismo en su caso? En el caso de que se repitiera la misma historia… ¿quién era la persona más cercana e importante para él?

Por un breve instante, pensó que la respuesta aparecía ante él. Sus pensamientos se vieron englobados por la sonrisa de una chica de cabellos azabache, pero tras visualizar aquello del todo, las plegarias en sueños de Plagg por queso lo interrumpieron.

¿Marinette?

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de su rostro al imaginarlo, pues no le era desagradable...Pero si era verdad, solo el tiempo lo diría. Por ahora era tiempo de acostarse, pues ya se había hecho tarde. Al día siguiente ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por preguntarle a Plagg por más detalles sobre la historia de Adam y Mara Miller.


End file.
